


Coward

by NaruChichan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, just a fluff, not that good
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruChichan/pseuds/NaruChichan





	Coward

Cuando la vida te enfrenta a decisiones que parecen simples, como el color que te representa en tu grupo o bien, si esta vez teñirás tu cabello negro o café oscuro; podrías decir que no tienes mucho que pensar y solo haces lo primero que se te viene en la cabeza, sin filtros.

Pero entonces vienen las pruebas, esas que no puedes tomar a la ligera y no puedes simplemente encontrar la respuesta en la punta de tu lengua; como el hecho de seguir una relación sabiendo que, después de casi 7 años juntos, las cosas no están yendo como quisieras… como quisieran.

Las discusiones son cada día mayores, las palabras más hirientes y tu costumbre de siempre conseguir lo que quieres no te permite cerrar la boca cuando sabes que estás diciendo algo de lo que después te sentirás arrepentido – _Sabes perfectamente que si no fuera por mi el grupo no funcionaría y con el, tu tampoco-_ y sabes que eso no es lo que querías transmitir, que el grupo no tiene nada que ver con tu impotencia en este momento por ver como Chinen decidió ignorarte cuando lo llamaste porque estaba concentrado en hablar algo _no importante para ti_ con Takaki. Tampoco esperabas la respuesta que salió de la boca que tantas veces has besado y verte reflejado en esos ojos de manera tan triste y enojada, tan lejos de aquella mirada que te hacía sentir el hombre perfecto, por lo menos para él… - _puede que el grupo no funcione sin ti, pero yo no te necesito en mi vida para absolutamente nada, Yamada-_ y solo puedes ver su espalda alejarse, estoico, sin palabras que decir ni fuerza para moverte, ya que si ellas mataran, él ya estaría sangrando en el piso y tú, muerto por un tiro fulminante.

De eso ha pasado un año ya, después de esa última pelea ni Chinen ni él se dirigen la palabra como antes, el trabajo es diferente, ellos son profesionales, no por nada tienen 10 años de carrera en un grupo formado por prácticamente niños; las fans no han notado la diferencia y Keito a sabido sobrellevar el hecho que tener que dividir su tiempo entre ambos; de igual manera, el trabajo individual les da espacio para no tener que soportar momentos incomodos a solas y él est mas que agradecido por ello, ya que, sin importar el tiempo, Yamada sigue soñando casi todas las noches con Chinen en su cama, compartiendo su día a día, haciéndose el amor como solo juntos pueden, despertando con un sabor agridulce en su boca y un picor en el corazón que ya se volvió parte de su desayuno.

Él sabe que nadie podrá remplazar a Chinen, por más hombres y mujeres que hayan estado en su cama ese año… Chinen es… _su Yuri._

 

Hoy fue un día más pesado de lo normal, demasiado trabajo con el grupo y muy poco tiempo para comer o dormir; todos están exhaustos, pero alguien en particular llama su atención; el menor del grupo luce más pálido y distante que de costumbre, sin importar que tanto ame Chinen dormir, él siempre da todo de sí cuando están trabajando y en todos estos años nunca se ha permitido que lo vean sobrepasado por su trabajo, pero hoy es diferente, hoy su respiración fue agitada todo la práctica y su agilidad mental brilló por su ausencia en Little Tokyo Live y en este momento, a las 3:00 am, esperando su turno para grabar la parte solista de Give me love, Chinen parece que se va desvanecer en cualquier momento. Pero Yamada no podría hacer nada por ello, él solo podría mirar, tratando de entender que pasado con su pequeño, algo difícil de hacer cuando había dejado de saber sobre el estilo de vida de Chinen, si comía o dormía suficiente, si aún tenía la mala costumbre de irse a dormir sin cenar por el simple hecho de que es demasiado perezoso para hacerse algo de comer o bien si seguía quedándose hasta altas horas de la madrugada practicando, pues en todos años nunca pudo quitarle de la cabeza esa idea suya de que no era lo suficiente bueno bailando. Y sus miedos se hicieron realidad ante sus ojos cuando vio a Chinen casi caer al suelo si no fuese porque Yuto estaba cerca y logró tomarlo en brazos. Después de que Yuto dejara al menor totalmente inconsciente en el sofá para llamar al manager y preguntarle si podrían dejar a Chinen ir a casa, Yamada se acerca despacio y casi con miedo, acaricia el cabello lleno de sudor del menor, viendo en su rostro rastros de muchas noches sin dormir y una respiración para nada calmada, como si solo al cerrar los ojos las peores pesadillas se apoderaran de su cabeza.

- _Ryosuke… basta-_ y escuchar su nombre de manera tan desgarradora le partió más de lo que pensó se podría el corazón. ¿El estado de Chinen es su culpa? ¿Chinen ha estado pasando momentos así todo este año? - _¿Por-porque no vie…? –_ una pregunta incompleta y una lágrima solitaria bajando por la mejilla izquierda de su compañero le hizo tener que tapar su propia boca, evitando el sonido de su propio sollozo.

Después de unos meses de que ellos terminaron, él había escuchado que Chinen ya había estado con más de tres compañeros de la misma agencia y que no hablaba para nada sobre su relación, como si el nosotros que compartieron por 7 años nunca hubiese existido, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales Yamada nunca intentó resolver las cosas y comenzó a buscar quien calentara su cama, ya que sabía que su corazón no podría serlo por alguien que no fuera ese castaño de ojos negros y profundos.

- _¿Qué has estado haciendo sin mi Chinen? ¿Por qué no nos diste una oportunidad de arreglarlo? ¿Por qué le entregas lo mío a alguien más? –_ eran las preguntas constantes de un muy embriagado rubio cada noche antes de dormir, solo u acompañado, siempre estaba ese momento de preguntas y reproches, a él, a Chinen, a la vida por no darle las respuestas correctas, por permitirle ser un estúpido como lo fue con el amor de su vida, por permitirle haber dejado solo a Chinen, por dejarlo dañar poco a poco el corazón de quien lo amaba como a nadie y también permitirse sentirse lastimado por pequeñeces, celos estúpidos, falta de tiempo y la frialdad de su departamento por todas las veces que Chinen no llevaba a casa por convivir con sus compañeros de películas o bien simplemente porque habían tenido tantos malentendidos que creía que lo mejor que podría hacer era darle espacio al mayor cuando este lo que menos necesitaba era estar sin él, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ninguno de los dos se abrió pensando que él otro tendría la habilidad de leer sus pensamientos y creyendo fervientemente que quejándose harían las cosas más grandes.

Pero ahora, un año después, viendo a la persona más importante de su vida en un estado tan poco saludable, pensando en las incontables noches que pasó de la misma manera que él o peor, sabiendo perfectamente que la medicina para ambos esta en las manos de quien también sufre, amándose y odiándose, todo menos siendo honestos y permitiéndose una cobardía casi ridícula para dos jóvenes adultos que han compartido una vida juntos.

Y Ryosuke no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar y el joven recostado frente suyo abrió los ojos, observándolo derramar toda su frustración y arrepentimientos ante él, y por una vez después de tanto, Chinen decidió dejar de ser un cobarde y con la poca fuerza que lo mantenía algo despierto, se levantó de ese sofá color rojo vivo, hincándose frente a ese ahora castaño y no tan fuerte hombre que tanto ha extrañado, quitando la mano que cubría sus ojos para tomarla firmemente con la suya, mientras con la otra hizo desaparecer las lágrimas de la mejilla derecha de un algo estupefacto joven. Se miraron a los ojos y fue cuestión de segundos cuando Ryosuke soltó su mano del agarre de Chinen, tomándolo ahora con ambas de cabello para comenzar a besarlo con una desesperación indescriptible, casi comparada con alguien que no ha vivido agua en un mes entero y encuentra milagrosamente un manantial. Y beso sus labios, sus mejillas aun llenas de lágrimas, sus ojos para luego mirarlo fijamente y volver a devorar sus labios, permitiéndoles decir sin palabras lo mucho que se extrañaban, lo mucho que se amaban y la nula vida que pueden tener sin el otro y Chinen sujetaba la camisa negra del otro como si fuera a desvanecerse de nuevo pero esta vez por la explosión de emociones que estaban invadiéndolo y acercando su cuerpo hasta poder sentir en su pecho el latido acelerado del corazón de quien le besaba después de un año y le regresaba a la vida, como si el reloj en su alma se hubiese detenido y en este momento comenzará a caminar de nuevo. Ryosuke rompe el beso para pasar sus brazos por la pequeña espalda de Chinen, abrazándolo como si tuviese miedo de que en cualquier momento despertaría como cada mañana y él menor desparecería de su lado, pero no pasó, sintiendo las manos del otro abrazarlo por el cuello y un dulce beso en su mejilla que solo el hombre unido a él puede darle y transmitir, tanto, pero tanto amor con un simple gesto como ese y ambos tomaron aire fuertemente y lo dejaron salir en un suspiro al unísono y con el, todas las heridas comenzaban a cicatrizar, pues solo ellos podrías tener un efecto medicinal en el otro casi milagroso, casi como obra de Dios o del universo, como quieran llamarlo.

- _Perdóname, fui un idiota, ese día lo único que deseaba que entendieras es que para mí no hay nada como nosotros, que sin ti soy yo quien no funciona, que tu atención es mi mayor recompensa después de todo el trabajo y esfuerzo, tu eres el motor de todo lo que hago, lo que le da calidez a mi vida y me hace levantarme con ganas de ser mejor, mejor para ti, por favor, perdona a este idiota que no se permitió amarte lo suficiente como para arreglarlo todo antes de que fuera tarde, perdóname, perdo-_ un beso interrumpió su repentino ataque de sinceridad y esa sonrisa, que hace tanto no veía ni para él ni para nadie, le dijo que todo estaría mejor al final.

_-perdóname tú también, por no decirte como me sentía, por no saber entender lo que tu querías y por haberte llevado a pensar cosas que no son, pues, sin importar quien estuviera ante mis ojos, yo solo podría y puedo mirarte a ti, Te amaba, te amo y te amaría toda la vida si así nos lo permitimos, si así tú lo quieres, solo por favor…_

_-no más silencios –_ interrumpes esta vez tú pues sabes perfectamente que eso es lo que él y tu necesitan. Y sin más palabras, ambos deciden compartir su momento en aquel sillón rojo brillante, tan brillante como los ojos y la sonrisa de aquel que ahora, sentado junto a ti, les da la oportunidad de continuar con su historia y te permite a ti particularmente darte cuenta de lo fuerte que puede ser el amor después de vencer los miedos.


End file.
